Biological matter that has been converted to liquefied fuel is generally referred to as biofuel. Biofuel processes that create these biofuels typically use biological processing methods that produce alcohols, such as ethanol. Although these alcohols may have relatively high octane ratings, they have several disadvantages. For example, alcohols have a relatively lower energy density than other hydrocarbons, such as gasoline. Their relatively strong polarity increases the vapor pressure of fuels when added as a constituent such that air pollution is increased. Alcohols also have a tendency to absorb water. This may be problematic when shipping low-molecular-weight alcohols, such as ethanol, in common-carrier pipelines that may contain water. Ethanol is also corrosive, and thus may damage pipelines or dissolve fiberglass fuel tanks. Additionally, because ethanol is miscible with both water and organics, ethanol spills can result in the transport of benzene, toluene, xylene, etc. into the water supply. Finally, it is difficult to extinguish ethanol fires, and fire fighters need additional training and equipment to address this danger.